Display trays are widely used in retail stores or the like to display packaged items such as food, candy, DVDs, CDs, vitamin supplements, consumer packaged goods, toys, or the like. One style of display trays are known as PDQ trays, which stands for “Pretty Darn Quick”. PDQ trays are assembled and the consumer goods are loaded on the assembled tray and sent to a retail location. At the retail location, the display tray is simply unwrapped or removed from a container and placed on a shelf such that the consumer goods are neatly displayed for purchase, i.e., they are “ready out of the box” and thus the name PDQ. Such trays are designed to be placed on retail shelves with minimum labor costs to the retailer. These trays can be printed with high end color graphics to showcase a branding message or color coated to meet various retailer driven specific needs. PDQ trays are a standard in the industry and have a multitude of tray styles.
Such PDQ point of purchase display trays, however, may have many parts and assembly is often time consuming, at least for the packer. Thus, there is a need in the art for display trays, particularly of the PDQ type, which are easy to produce, assemble, and ship to a packer, while maintaining satisfactory aesthetics and rigidity and the ease of use by the retailer.